Halo Swinging Horned Devils
by onecouldn'tsee
Summary: Jeremy and Tyler have the faces of angels but Caroline's pretty sure their intentions are anything but pure.  If she was religious...she might start praying.   AU       Jeremy/Tyler/Caroline.
1. Savior

"_Things forbidden have a secret charm." _

A high pitched squeak emitted from Caroline's mouth and she stared down at her chest in sheer horror. There was not coffee sinking into her pristine white blouse; there was not coffee sinking into her pristine white blouse… Not _today _of all days! She bolted for the bathroom, nearly slamming into the door with her face in her haste. She opened the fake pearl buttons jerkily, breaths racing as she yanked her blouse out of her pencil skirt and tossed it on the counter. There was still half an hour before the meeting…maybe, just maybe. She began praying to the holy gods of keeping her job as she turned on the faucet. The soft sound of a throat clearing sounded from the door. Fully prepared to launch into her story Caroline swung her head, only to have the words die on her lips. She felt her cheeks flush as with utter horror she realized she was standing in one of her least sexy bras, plain nude if you must know, in the _men's _room.  
>"OhdearGod," she let out on one breath, turning to the mirror. Of course she could still see him so she had no idea why she thought that was a good idea. "I spilled coffee," Caroline explained meekly before shoving her shirt under the running water. There was no turning back now.<br>"Can I help?" Jeremy Gilbert, co worker crush of three and a half years, questioned.  
>"Can I borrow your tie and hang myself with it?" she asked, scrubbing the fabric over itself, half joking.<br>"You want me to start stripping?" he returned, tone laced with pure enjoyment. She huffed out an irritated breath, unable to come up with anything even remotely suitable to say. "Okay, okay," he said, laughing, "I'll help you." He vanished without another word and Caroline was left with a fluttering stomach and weak knees. This was _not _how this morning was supposed to go. She was supposed to get here early, check, prepare for the presentation, sort of check, and kick ass at said presentation so they would transfer her to Paris, her dream job. But now Jeremy Gilbert had seen her in her bra…in the men's room….and it wasn't even a sexy one.  
>"God damn my life," she muttered to herself. She'd managed to get the stain down to a light tan and moved to the hand dryer. She would just have to be so unbelievably amazing that no one noticed her stained shirt. She could do that. She was Caroline Forbes for fuck's sake and she was not giving up. She set her jaw and nodded to herself. "Damn right," she added for good measure.<br>"Sorry?" Caroline flushed all over again. How did that man walk silently? Jesus!  
>"Talking to myself," she mumbled before glaring at him.<br>"Aah, ah, calm down Kitten. I've brought you something." He brought a gray blazer from behind his back, dangling it from one finger.  
>"Holy shit!" Caroline squealed, throwing her blouse on and tucking it in hurriedly. She smiled widely and took it. "Just promise me you didn't steal it from some helpless woman on the street," she muttered, slipping it on before buttoning her blouse, "and I don't care if you're lying."<br>"Somebody owed me a favor," he said, lifting one shoulder. "See you in there." Caroline rolled the sleeves to the elbow and buttoned the blazer as well before fluffing her hair. Yes. Okay! She could do this. Everything was fine. She glanced at the mirror one last time, just to make sure.  
>"<em>Kitten?<em>" she questioned incredulously.

Feet aching from an overactive day and cheeks stretched from smiling all damn day Caroline finally sank into her cubicle chair. She let out a sigh and rested her forehead on her hand. Today had gone well. Really well. So well that they'd asked her to stand in on meetings for the rest of the day. Sure, she'd had to work through lunch but most of the board knew her name now. She could finally be on her way. _Screw that, I _am _on my way. _She slipped off her pumps and tossed them in her purse before standing and shrugging out of her borrowed jacket. Slinging her purse over her shoulder she draped it over her arm and headed towards Jeremy's cubicle. Most everyone was gone for the day but she could at least leave it for him. She wiggled her toes as she walked, pleased that they could finally move. Navigating the path to Jeremy's cubicle was so easy she was fairly sure she could do it in her sleep. But then again, when he'd started she had found any and every reason to pass by. God but she was a fool. He'd never even shown a passing interest. Her forehead creased as she thought back to the morning. Kitten? Seriously where had that come from? She was trying really hard not to be pleased that he'd called her something reasonably cute but she was sort of afraid that it was because he didn't know her name. At this point it was highly possible. She let out a slight sigh and stopped at Jeremy's cubicle, finally looking up. Her breath caught in her chest. Jeremy had a man pressed against the wall directly across from her. They were kissing enthusiastically as the other man's hand wound into Jeremy's hair. _Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God… _She knew she shouldn't but Caroline just stood there and stared. What was she supposed to be doing? What had she been doing? How did her body even function? The other man's dark brown eyes flew open suddenly and pinned her down while sucking the remaining oxygen right out of her lungs. He lowered his hand and pulled back, murmuring a quick,  
>"Babe," in Jeremy's ear. Jeremy turned and touched his tie for a moment before smiling.<br>"Oh hey Caroline." Three equally powerful emotions hit Caroline at once. Embarrassment, shock, and joy. She'd totally been creeping on them, Jeremy was cool as a cucumber about the whole thing, and he _knew_ her name! Caroline had to check herself. Tongue down man's throat…two point three seconds ago. _So _not interested. Cheeks on fire she offered the blazer suddenly.  
>"Sorry," she muttered at the same time. She was reasonably sure that wasn't what she'd meant to say but it was too late now. Jeremy laughed.<br>"It's fine. This is Tyler by the way." Her eyes went to Tyler on their own and he smirked lazily before winking. Caroline's stomach tightened. Of course Jeremy's boyfriend would be gorgeous as _fuck_. He wore a caramel colored leather jacket over a grey v neck and low dark wash jeans practically painted on with a belt finished with a simple silver buckle. Normally Caroline didn't approve of low rise jeans, in general and especially on men, but she could tell from over here that Tyler could pull them off. She was scathingly jealous of both of them. Tyler's smirk widened and Caroline knew she was busted. She blushed deeper. He even had dimples. Sweet mother of holy unfairness…  
>"This is the one?" Tyler questioned quietly. Jeremy frowned and smacked him in the stomach. "Ouch, come on Jer that hurt," Tyler said playfully.<br>"Shut up before I make you hurt," Jeremy ordered. Tyler's smirk resumed.  
>"Um," Caroline let out, now feeling distinctly uncomfortable, "I should go."<p>

Needless to say, Caroline bolted for the elevator, now doubly glad that she'd taken off her shoes already.  
>"Hey Caroline wait!" Jeremy called. She kept going.<br>"You're not even wearing shoes," Tyler added. He'd noticed that? And scratch the part about being glad. She made it to the elevator and pressed the button about fifty times but of course Jeremy and Tyler both arrived before one of the six, six for God's sakes, elevators opened up.  
>"We're going for a drink," Jeremy said, "did you want to come?" She couldn't help but shoot them both an incredulous look. Jeremy was smiling easily and Tyler was still watching her with that damn smirk.<br>"I should really get home," she said stiffly.  
>"Oh come on, if you're not going to celebrate tonight when are you going to?" She turned back to watching the elevators, feigning indifference.<br>"I don't know what you're talking about."  
>"Come off it Caroline. Tyler knows you kicked ass and he doesn't even work here." She risked another glance. Jeremy was still looking at her but looked vaguely irritated and Tyler was suddenly examining the floor. What the hell was going on? "Plus," Jeremy added smugly, "you owe me."<br>"Wha?" Caroline demanded, jaw flapping open. "Says the guy who just stood and stared at my bra this morning!" She tugged her purse strap higher on her shoulder in irritation. So it wasn't completely true. Maybe it kind of was? She was trying to save herself from going out for drinks with the guy she'd liked for a while and his drop dead gorgeous boyfriend. She could employ some shady methods. She nodded to herself, glad that she'd found justification.  
>"I'm sorry," Tyler cut in, "what was that?" He suddenly seemed very interested in this conversation. Now Caroline felt a bit guilty. But…if they started fighting she could probably escape. And if Jeremy was gay, signs point to yes, then it wouldn't be a problem anyways. A few moments passed in silence and an elevator <em>finally <em>arrived. By the time the doors slid closed behind the three of them it was as if she'd never mentioned it. Both Tyler and Jeremy turned around to face her. "Why don't you want to come out with us Caroline?" Tyler questioned. She wanted to scream. Wasn't it obvious? Two amazingly beautiful men and she couldn't have either one because they were with _each other_! She was only human here. How was there this much of a disconnect between gay men and straight women? Shouldn't they all be on the same wavelength? "Just one drink," Tyler murmured, holding up a finger. Caroline scoffed.  
>"People never go out for one drink."<br>"Come on Caroline…we don't bite."  
>"Unless you ask," Tyler supplied, smirking again. <em>Yes please. <em>Caroline lectured herself mentally. _No. No. No. This is exactly why this is not happening. Not interested. Not. Interested. N-o-t i-n-t-e-r-e-s-  
><em>"Why not?" Jeremy questioned brown eyes impossibly big.  
>"I'm not even wearing shoes," Caroline pointed out.<br>"I'll carry you," Tyler said, propping his hands on his hips. _Double yes please. _  
>"Oh yeah," Caroline let out in frustration, "that'll work." She continued her mantra. <em>No. No. No. No. No. No. <em>_No. No. _Could this elevator run any slower? "I'm really tired," she tried again. Tyler looked skeptical and Jeremy was bordering on wounded.  
>"Is it because I'm gay?" Jeremy asked quietly. Caroline's jaw dropped.<br>"What? No! Of course not!" Part of her quietly whispered yes.  
>"Oh…okay," Jeremy said, looking even more upset. Tyler shot a quick glance to him before looking back to Caroline. She didn't miss him brushing his hand against Jeremy's. Fuck. She didn't want to hurt Jeremy. He'd always been nice to her. Even if it was politely disinterested. And he apparently wanted to be friends. Tyler seemed…well okay Tyler seemed like the delicious kind of dangerous that any woman looking to keep her panties on should steer well clear of but he was so taken he'd never been in her market. So…maybe she could handle it?<br>"Um," she murmured, "okay. I guess I could go out for drinks." Jeremy smiled and even Tyler looked relieved. Caroline wondered for a split second again what was going on here but brushed it away. "But one of you is buying if I have to put my shoes back on."  
>"Agreed," Jeremy said. The elevator doors slid open and Caroline stepped forward only to sway back when Tyler didn't move.<br>"Where do you think you're going?" he questioned. She'd admit it, she pretty much squeaked.  
>"Uh…out of the elevator? Towards the alcohol?" she questioned nervously. Jeremy stepped out before sending a quick smile backwards. She wanted to tell him to call of his dog but words had seemingly left her on her own here. She gasped outright as Tyler swung her up into his arms, one arm under her knees and the other behind her back.<br>"You're not wearing shoes," he pointed out quietly. Pressed into Tyler's reassuringly, _hotly_, hard chest Caroline still couldn't speak. Jeremy held open the door for them.  
>"Should have warned you, Tyler can be very stubborn." <em>Oh God. What have I gotten myself into? <em>

_A/N: Okay so this is officially the last new story I'm starting until something else is done. I don't even know where this came from honestly. Planned five parter. We'll see how it goes._

_You should definitely review and give this story some love cos honestly I have no idea… _


	2. Nothing is Happening Here

Caroline somehow ended up in the front seat as Jeremy drove. She didn't like leaving behind her car. It made her feel trapped. But Tyler had just carried her to their car as if she'd asked him to and speaking was still sort of beyond her capabilities at that point. Tyler sat in the back but leaned forward. Not that it was necessary. Caroline was _very _aware of his presence. A week ago she would have killed to be having drinks with Jeremy. Okay so that was a bit strong. But now… She was still dreading it. She really didn't see this ending well for her. In fact, she'd probably make a fool of herself and never be able to show her face at work again.  
>"So," she said, turning towards Tyler. God, he was really close. Maybe using him as a Jeremy distraction wasn't such a good idea. "Um what do you do Tyler?" He smirked devilishly and Caroline squirmed in her seat before wondering if that was his default expression.<br>"Male model," he let out. Jeremy chuckled, blindly swatting at him. "Okay so maybe that's part time," his voice dropped, "and mostly for pleasure." Heat began to spread in Caroline's stomach. Just the way he _said _pleasure. This was so not ending well. Jeremy laughed again.  
>"Tyler owns a gallery." Caroline nearly reached for the door handle as she considered trying to roll out of the car. <em>Owns <em>a gallery? How is that possible? Maybe if she tucked herself into the far corner she would get out a few tears of self pity before anyone noticed.  
>"That's really cool," she forced out, reaching for her meeting face. She could pull this off. She could so pull this off.<br>"You should come to a show sometime." Caroline nearly giggled. Yeah right. She never planned on seeing Jeremy outside of work again. And she never planned on seeing Tyler again at all. It was probably the only way to conserve her sanity. He was probably just saying it to be polite anyways. Yeah of course. In fact, she was making a big deal out of _all _of this. And she really didn't need to. Jeremy had only asked her because they were co workers and he was being nice. And Tyler was only putting up with her because his boyfriend was. Yeah. She nodded to herself. That was all that was happening. Nothing to be nervous about. They were being nice. That was all.  
>"So how did you two meet?" Caroline mentally patted herself on the back. That's right; keep them as a single unit in your head. Nothing is happening anyways, let's keep this simple.<br>"Yeah, how did we meet Ty?" Jeremy questioned, smiling again. Tyler sighed.  
>"We used to beat the shit out of each other."<br>"Huh?"  
>"We went to high school together," Jeremy said. "A very confusing time for both of us."<br>"And one night I got a bit smashed and put the moves on him instead," Tyler said softly, voice curling in the shell of Caroline's ear.  
>"And I, being of sound mind, couldn't resist." Tyler leaned forward and kissed Jeremy on the cheek. Caroline thought that she could understand Jeremy not being able to resist. But aloud she said,<br>"Boys are stupid."  
>"True enough," Tyler agreed, smiling. "But we figure out what we want eventually." Caroline took a deep breath. That didn't sound sexual. Not even a bit. Okay so maybe it did. But surely he didn't mean it that way. He couldn't have.<p>

Caroline hurried to pull her shoes on when Jeremy pulled into a parking lot. By the time Tyler had opened her door she hopped out and pointed down.  
>"Shoes," she said with a smile. He didn't look disappointed. He was not allowed to look disappointed. Caroline forbade it.<br>"We're going here," he murmured, gesturing with his hand.  
>"Okay," she agreed, looking towards the restaurant. Wincing slightly she wobbled in the general direction of Marée. She'd never been before but it looked like a really nice place. <em>Please tell me I'm not going to spend $50 on a martini… <em>  
>"You can lean on me," Jeremy murmured, falling into step with her, "I won't tell Tyler." He offered his arm with a smile. Sighing to herself, Caroline took it. Tyler glanced back as she did, smiling yet again.<br>"So much for that," she offered, chest constricting a bit. She wanted to ask what was going on but she was sure it was just her being stupid. Nothing was going on. Nothing. Jeremy was just being nice. That was all. But leaning against him…it was difficult to think that way.  
>"Oh you leave Tyler to me. His bark is much worse than his bite."<br>"Leave Tyler to you…got it," Caroline said, mock saluting. Jeremy hadn't meant it as a warning, because nothing was going on, but she was going to take it as one anyways. Tyler held open the door this time, hand landing on the small of Caroline's back as he followed them in. For a few short moments she was completely sandwiched between them and couldn't think at all. They were led to one of the dark maroon curving booths along the wall and Jeremy gestured for her to go first. She scooted in and Jeremy followed behind her. Caroline nearly squeaked once again when Tyler slid in the other side, trapping her between them once again. "Erm, this place is lovely," she let out nervously. What was happening? Something _had _to be happening. Two guys in a relationship didn't just go out of their way to convince a girl to go for drinks and then sit on either side of her. At least she didn't think so. Maybe there was really a disconnect between gay men and her after all? But her gut was telling her that something was going on. Jeremy had been so insistent and Tyler was definitely being flirty. She wanted to sink her head into her hands but it wasn't really an option. She inhaled quickly and reached for the menu only to have Jeremy chuckle before handing it to her.  
>"Are you hungry? The pasta is wonderful here." Caroline did her best not to cringe or wince. Getting food would extend whatever this was by at least twenty minutes. She ignored her stomach growling and shook her head.<br>"No that's alright." She flicked through the pages aimlessly. "What were you guys thinking about ordering?"  
>"They have fantastic scotch here," Tyler murmured. Caroline nodded, almost to herself.<br>"Sounds good." Tyler smiled again.  
>"My kind of woman." Jeremy didn't comment. Another uncomfortable feeling entered Caroline's stomach and wiggled around.<br>"Wouldn't think you would have a kind of woman," Caroline said, even as her instincts warned her against it. Jeremy laughed outright and Tyler's eyes narrowed.  
>"Maybe I'll have to educate you sometime then." Caroline's mouth dried out and she worked to clear her throat silently. Thankfully a waiter arrived, pen and paper ready.<br>"Good to see you again," he offered, "what will it be this evening?"  
>"The usual," Tyler said, shifting closer to Caroline, "three glasses." The waiter nodded before stowing his pad and leaving. "So," Tyler said, "Caroline, tell me more about you." She could feel the heat emanating from his body and tried to shift back, only to have her hand land on Jeremy's. She was trapped. Pushing herself until her back hit the booth she tried to get comfortable.<p>

After the first few stilted minutes Caroline was surprised how easily the conversation flowed. Admittedly, the alcohol helped. By her third shot Caroline felt totally comfortable with both men. She didn't mind how close they were sitting. And she wasn't worried what they were up to. They were all just having a good time. Nothing to worry about. Jeremy and Tyler were funny. They went back and forth so well it could have been scripted. Caroline could see why they were together. That helped her relax too. She didn't want to get between them and the more time she spent with them the more she realized that she wouldn't be able to even if she _did_ want to. She took another shot before turning back to the conversation. Tyler said something else and Caroline couldn't think why it was so hilarious but she suddenly couldn't stop laughing.  
>"I think," she gasped out, one hand covering her mouth, "I need to powder my n-nose." Tyler's gaze was liquid heat as he took her in.<br>"Alright," he agreed. He slid out of the booth smoothly before offering his arm. Caroline followed, much slower, leaving her shoes under the table. Tyler stared pointedly at her bare feet and she ignored it. The last thing she needed was to tipsily totter to the bathroom and fall into some random stranger. She wasn't too proud to take Tyler's elbow, half snuggling into his warmth. It was alright she reasoned after a moment. He and Jeremy were so perfectly fitted together, so solid. She could be good friends with them. Caroline let out a happy sigh as the thought occurred to her. "Having a good time?" Tyler questioned.  
>"Yes," Caroline agreed, smiling.<br>"I'm glad." He guided her smoothly to the dimly lit hall where the bathrooms were. "I'll wait here," he said, releasing her after another moment. She nodded, giggling again before slipping into the ladies' room. Caroline realized she was probably drinking a bit too much as she stared at her wavering reflection in the mirror.  
>"So what?" she questioned. "I kicked ass today and tonight I am celebrating. Period. It's not like anything is going to happen," she laughed to herself as she finished the sentence. She washed her hands and dabbed some cool water on her forehead before exiting. Making her way back down the hall she nearly ran into a waiter, stumbling badly. Luckily Tyler appeared out of nowhere and caught her, both arms looping strongly around her waist and holding her in place against his chest. Caroline's breath caught as heat flared to life in her cheeks. She stared into his eyes, which were now reminding her of molten chocolate.<br>"Okay?" he questioned, two fingers sliding along her temple to shift hair out of her face.  
>"Uhm. F-fine." Tyler shifted both of them against a wall as three more employees bustled past.<br>"You sure?" God. Caroline was drunk. She had to be because it sounded like he was flirting with her. It seemed like he was flirting with her. He couldn't be flirting with her. He could not be flirting with her.  
>"You're v-very…you're very…um." What word was she trying to think of? "Very…unignorable." Her eyebrows drew together. That probably wasn't a word. In fact Caroline was pretty sure it wasn't a word. Tyler smirked before leaning even closer.<br>"Thank you."  
>"It's not a good thing," she informed him shortly.<br>"I have your attention," he pointed out, two fingertips rising softly to her chin. There was no way to argue with that. Caroline settled with sighing. "You're adorable," Tyler murmured, eyes moving down her face slowly. They didn't seem to move from her lips. Caroline struggled to relax. This wasn't actually happening like she thought it was happening. It was the alcohol talking. Clearly.  
>"Don't you think we should-" the unfinished statement was cut off by Tyler's lips slowly slanting over hers. A low, surprised moan escaped Caroline. God help her but she moved closer and kissed him back. The tip of Tyler's tongue slipped out and teased at her bottom lip before he pulled away.<br>"Do that?" he questioned huskily. "Yes." Caroline couldn't think. Her lips were burning pleasantly. Tyler helped her back to the table and the conversation flowed around her. Her brain continued its simple flat line until Jeremy's gaze paused on her for a moment too long.  
>"I should go home," she burst out, "I need to go home."<br>"Okay," Jeremy agreed. He flagged down the waiter and paid the tab without questioning her. In fact he didn't even look worried. Why didn't he look worried? God Caroline had kissed his boyfriend. She was a horrible person. Her guilt increased in waves as they all made their way to the car. She was a horrible person.

_A/N: Anyone beginning to get suspicious?I have to say I'm having a lot of fun writing this.._


	3. And Then They Turned the Tables

Caroline woke with a pulsing hangover. The first thing she did was stumble out of bed, still in last night's clothes, and make a break for the bathroom. She spent several minutes with the toilet until she was reasonably sure she wasn't going to lose whatever was in her stomach. Then she ran back to her room, running around it like crazy, trying to get ready, until she remembered it was Saturday. She stopped suddenly then, one hand slapping against the wall to steady her.  
>"Oh thank <em>God<em>," she murmured. Her clothes dropped in a trail back to the bed and Caroline dropped into the sheets in nothing but her fairly sensible underwear, curling a pillow into her arms and snuggling into it. Sleep was the most wonderful thing ever created. She woke up hours later, one eye cracking open as she examined the ceiling speculatively. In the back of her mind she supposed she should get up. Last night was still fairly hazy. All she remembered was getting absolutely drunk. Because she hadn't eaten all day. Caroline moaned slightly, one hand pressing to her forehead. What a rookie mistake. And she'd been with Jeremy and- She shot straight up in bed. _Tyler_. Oh God. Caroline barely stifled a horrified gasp. She'd kissed Tyler. Or Tyler had kissed her and it really didn't matter either way. Fucking fuck. She'd kissed the boyfriend of her workplace crush. She imagined as tangled webs went this was one of the worst. Which meant she had to tell Jeremy. Yanking a pillow over her face she groaned into it. This was not going to end well. She could feel it. What possible reason could Tyler have had to kiss her? Why had he done it? What if she had singlehandedly destroyed Jeremy and Tyler's relationship? Which had seemed pretty amazing right up until Tyler kissed her. She groaned again. Why had he done that? Why, why, why? She had to tell Jeremy… The thought rang through her head yet again, refusing to be silenced. "Okay calm down Forbes." For some reason speaking aloud had always helped soothe her. "It happened and there's nothing you can do about that. Accept it and move on." First thing Monday morning she would march into Jeremy's office…er-cubicle and tell him what had happened. She would apologize profusely, maybe before she told him, but she would tell him and accept the consequences. Somehow she had a feeling Jeremy was going to internalize all of whatever he was feeling anyways. He'd almost never been upset at work and at some point you had to be upset so she was guessing he wasn't really a caring and sharing kind of guy. Which maybe was good here. She felt guilty for having the thought. She felt guilty for a lot of it. She pulled the pillow back over her head.

"Good morning Caroline." She squeezed her eyelids shut for just a moment. Of course, Monday had rolled around too quickly and of course Jeremy would be the first one she saw.  
>"Um, hi Jeremy," she squeaked.<br>"Feeling better?" he questioned, adjusting his silver and blue striped tie. _Oh how to answer that… _  
>"Mostly," she said, forcing a smile.<br>"Really sorry for the way the night ended," he said, offering a breathtaking smile.  
>"Oh, um, yeah," she sputtered, cheeks flushing. <em>Believe me…so am I. <em>Jeremy stepped closer, nearly backing her into the shelf of her cubicle.  
>"I hope we didn't make horrible impressions," he murmured, smiling again.<br>"N-no, um, no, you didn't." God she couldn't talk. "We should probably…get to work."  
>"Alright," Jeremy agreed. He shot her another soft smile before leaving her cubicle. Caroline sank into her chair and heaved an enormous sigh. She hadn't told him.<br>"Oh God," she let out, one hand covering her mouth. She was a horrible person. Work passed in a blur. Partly because Caroline shoved her head far enough in the work to avoid thinking about Jeremy and Tyler and partly because she was dreading the end of the day. She really had to tell Jeremy. This had already gotten so far out of hand. As the afternoon drew on she faced it like a woman going to her death. Maybe she was. Jeremy's eyes could be a firing squad. Without even trying. She gathered her things and inhaled deeply, surprised when Jeremy appeared in her cubicle.  
>"Um," she squeaked again, "hey." Jeremy smiled again, stepping close.<br>"Hey."  
>"Good day?" she questioned, voice still too high.<br>"Yeah. You alright?"  
>"Um," she flushed. He stepped even closer. <em>Just say it, just say it! <em>His fingertips trailed over her cheek, moving some hair out of the way. "Wh-what are you doing?" Jeremy paused, barely two inches away, lips curving.  
>"Tyler gets a kiss and I don't?" Caroline blinked slowly, trying to make the words go right. She took a step back, shaking her head.<br>"You know about that?" Jeremy dropped his hand to his side before nodding. She exhaled a sigh. "Thank God." There was a pause and her mind continued racing along. "I thought you were gay?" Another moment. "I thought you both were! And even if you aren't…what the hell?"  
>"Tyler and I have an open relationship." Caroline snorted.<br>"That _never _works."  
>"You haven't tried it," Tyler said, leaning on the edge of the entrance to her cubicle.<p>

Caroline let out a nose between a snort and a huff. A sound she figured only she was capable of.  
>"I don't have to try it and what is this? Did you two like…plan this or something? That seems awfully creepy." She set a hand carefully on her hip, lifting an eyebrow at both of them.<br>"Depends on your definition of planning," Jeremy said slowly, edging back towards Tyler.  
>"I use the same definition most people do."<br>"Jeremy likes you. He has for a while." Caroline's eyes shot from Tyler to Jeremy so fast she got dizzy. Jeremy flushed and looked to the carpet. "And I like you too. You do seem a bit quick to judge though." He smirked.  
>"Quick to judge?" Caroline demanded. "<em>Quick <em>to _judge_? You two lured me out under false pretenses and…and…and then you're kissing me and flirting with me and this is not normal behavior!"  
>"It's as normal as anything Forbes. We want you."<br>"Oh well then. Do I bend over now?" Tyler's smirk only grew. He arched an eyebrow to match Caroline's.  
>"I can think of better things for you to do with that mouth."<br>"Okay!" Jeremy interjected before Caroline could respond. "That's enough. It was a bad idea. We're sorry. We're going."  
>"I'm not sorry for anything," Tyler objected as Jeremy pulled him away. Jeremy suddenly looked like a lost puppy and Tyler wasn't helping the situation.<br>"Wait, Jeremy, wait. Let me talk to you."  
>"Ha." Tyler celebrated by jerking to a stop and turning Jeremy back around, a full blown grin sitting on his lips.<br>"Not you," Caroline said, snapping her fingers and pointing towards the elevators. She took Jeremy's sleeve between two fingers and pulled him back to her cubicle. "Don't get all pouty on me Jeremy I can't stand it." She really couldn't. Her heart was squeezing and her stomach was flipping painfully.  
>"N-I'm fine," Jeremy said his cheeks still visibly pink. Caroline thought it was amazing how fast his confidence had vanished. In fact, she was reasonably sure she'd never seen this side of Jeremy.<br>"Will you like…sit down or something?" Now she was getting all flustered and couldn't quite breathe. Jeremy smiled briefly. It fell before it even had a chance to reach his eyes.  
>"You think that will make this less awkward?"<br>"I'm a fixer okay? I fix things."  
>"And I appreciate the pit bull tenacity that you go after things with…but I don't think you can fix this."<br>"Doesn't mean I can't try," Caroline objected, flipping her hair before crossing her arms.  
>"You're not attracted to me," Jeremy said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "It's okay."<br>"What? No. It's not that." Jeremy frowned before shifting his weight, head tilting.  
>"You kissed Tyler."<br>"He kissed me. And I was drunk."  
>"So you'd kiss me now?" The breath whooshed out of Caroline's lungs at that question.<br>"N-no…" God that sounded weak even to her. "It's wrong," she whispered, her hands the only thing stopping Jeremy's advance.  
>"Who says it's wrong?" Predictably, she didn't have an answer for that. Not when her emotions were shooting twenty different directions at once. Not when Jeremy was this close and this…vulnerable. Not when his lips were on hers.<p>

Caroline's traitorous lips released a gaspy moan and she moved closer on instinct. Jeremy's hands were huge and hot on her back, pulling against her clothes. Her hands curled in his shirt, two fingers sliding beneath his tie. God his lips. She could die in his lips. There was mint and the sting of coffee. Warmth. Softness. The hint of something more. Jeremy released her mouth before dropping one last peck. He drew away and Caroline's eyes slid open again.  
>"Oh," she let out, feeling the need to adjust her clothes. Jeremy smiled slightly, eyes drowning her slowly.<br>"Mm."  
>"That's my boy." Caroline immediately stepped back.<br>"I told you to wait by the elevators." Tyler's smirk answered before he could. Caroline could feel herself blush. How long had he been watching?  
>"I know he's obnoxious," Jeremy cut in again. "I promise he has good qualities." Tyler stepped forward, hands settling on Jeremy's hips and pulling him against his body.<br>"It doesn't have to be anything serious. There don't have to be any strings," he offered. There was a brief, painful silence.  
>"So what exactly do you two want?"<br>"You." Tyler said it as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Caroline waited a beat, partly to see if she was going to wake up. Was this like…something normal? Did people actually…do this?  
>"So…a fling."<br>"We could date first," Jeremy murmured hesitantly.  
>"Up to you really." Caroline, for lack of a better word, gaped at them. This wasn't her life she reasoned. Things like this did not happen in her life. Two perfect, apparently incapable of making a decision whatsoever, guys did not just come up to her and ask… Well okay so she didn't <em>really <em>know what they were asking. It still didn't sound half bad. "Pretty sure you broke her," Tyler said.  
>"Weren't you supposed to wait by the elevators?" Jeremy shot back, smacking his arm.<br>"I can't," Caroline sputtered, "I can't deal with this right now." She gathered her purse and jacket in a flurry of motion, edging past them.  
>"Caroline wait," Jeremy called out. She kept walking, barely catching Tyler say,<br>"It wasn't a no," as she rounded the corner. Part of her wished she still had no idea what was going on. She ranted all the way home. Who just…propositioned someone like that? She wasn't a whore. In fact…it had been nearly a year since she'd had sex at all. Did they think she was a whore? That she'd just jump into bed with them? Even though part of her really wanted to. She shook her head at the last thought. When she got home she paced for a good forty minutes before plopping down at her desk and yanking open her laptop.

From: CForbes  
>To: JGilbert<br>Subject: I can't believe I'm saying this

I will _consider _dating you.

With shaking hands she sent it and closed her laptop again. Nothing could be done now. She sighed and covered her eyes for a moment. So it began.

_A/N: I am sorry for the serious lack of updatage. I'm really trying to do better now. :)_

_Thanks for reading and not killing me for my neglect._


	4. So it Goes

It started the moment she arrived at work. It was a Tuesday and while Caroline wasn't particularly dreading the day she wasn't happy about it either. She stopped at the entrance of her cubicle, jaw dropping ungracefully. A vase of flowers swallowed her meager desk, brushing against the computer monitor. Caroline couldn't even begin to identify half the flowers in the depths of color. Reds, blues, pinks, even hints of orange.  
>"He works fast doesn't he?" Jeremy questioned behind her.<br>"These are from Tyler?" she demanded. Jeremy smiled and handed her a to-go cup of coffee.  
>"You get to see the second best part of Tyler. The charming part."<br>"What's the best part?" Caroline asked, taking a sip and looking to the flowers again.  
>"You'll have to find out by yourself."<br>"What about your charm?" Jeremy's lips twitched.  
>"I'm not quite as…obvious as Tyler," he offered before turning away. Caroline considered this as she sipped her coffee, only then realizing it was one of her favorite things to order. Her eyes drifted down to the cup in her hand almost accusingly. Sneaky little… And yet she couldn't stop smiling. She was distracted all day. Her stomach was fluttering and twisting deliciously and she couldn't escape the wonderful scent seeping from the flowers next to her computer. She didn't even mind losing almost all space in her cubicle. She was smiling nearly all day so it was clearly worth it. She was only vaguely worried that she wouldn't be able to handle what was happening. Mostly Caroline didn't think about it. She looked at her flowers and smiled. For the next couple weeks things went unbelievably well. Small random gifts continued and every once in a while they'd all grab lunch together. Neither Tyler or Jeremy pressured her. The only things were the longing looks that honestly were quite flattering. It came to a point where Caroline realized they might as well already be dating. Why not make it official? The scribbled memo in her notebook confirmed it. She was going to do this.<p>

Jeremy caught her getting out of the elevator, offering a small bakery bag. Caroline took it with a smile, feeling her face warm. There must have been something in her expression because she could feel Jeremy watching her closely.  
>"So," he said, stopping outside her cubicle. He stopped there but over the years she'd developed a pretty good sense of when guys were about to ask her out. This was one of those times.<br>"So," she returned, smiling. One of his eyebrows lifted slightly.  
>"Dinner tonight?" Caroline ducked her chin as her stomach fluttered gently.<br>"Yeah," she agreed after a moment, "okay." Jeremy grinned.  
>"I'll let Tyler know. Any restaurant in mind?"<br>"Well, um…maybe something semi nice? But other than that surprise me."  
>"Something semi nice?" Jeremy questioned, eyebrow lifting further.<br>"Yeah…" She could feel her cheeks burning. "Like above fast food but below those places that put gold in the champagne. Maybe a bit below that…"  
>"I am sure we'll manage."<br>"O-Okay." He smiled again before disappearing. Caroline sank into her chair gratefully. "Happy birthday to me," she murmured. Her heart was thumping unevenly in her chest and she realized with a start that she hadn't been this nervous in _years_. What was she going to wear? What was she thinking? This was insane. This _was _insane, wasn't it? Her phone vibrated inside her purse.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Caroline!" Bonnie squealed, "Happy birthday!" She smiled.  
>"Thanks," she said. "What's going on?"<br>"Well," her best friend replied, "turn around." Caroline spun slowly, eyes shooting wide as she took in Bonnie holding a giant purple teddy bear being strangled by a huge bouquet of balloons.  
>"Bonnie!" she squealed, hugging her tightly. Bonnie laughed. "What are you doing here?"<br>"Business trip," Bonnie said, "and I had to make a side trip to see you."  
>"People go crazy for those new age crystals," Caroline quipped.<br>"They have been actually," Bonnie said, sticking out her tongue before offering the stuffed animal.  
>"Caroline? It's your birthday?" Caroline's cheeks flared yet again as she turned towards Jeremy. She had to bat several balloons out of the way before answering.<br>"Um. Yep." A determined look settled over Jeremy's features and she was almost worried.  
>"Good to know."<br>"Oh wow," Bonnie said as he turned, "if he wasn't already taken…"  
>"You have no idea how taken," Caroline returned. Bonnie's phone began blaring in her hand.<br>"Ugh," she groaned, staring at it. "I have to go," she half hugged Caroline, "but I'll be in town for a couple days," she called back as she turned, "we'll get together!"  
>"Alright," Caroline agreed smiling again.<p>

She took lunch off and went shopping at a boutique she only thought about entering most days. It was her birthday; she had a date with _two _men tonight. She deserved a celebration. Caroline took a deep breath and ignored the initial sticker shock. It was her birthday she reminded herself. She deserved something nice, if not ridiculously overpriced. Pulling three dresses she absolutely loved she tried them all on, before settling on the second. It was a deep royal blue strapless dress that ended a few inches above her knees. There was elegant beading just above her waist which Caroline deemed partly worthy of the price tag. Sure that her bank account was now in shock from the transaction, she headed back to work. The rest of the day went smoothly. She hardly saw Jeremy and the few times she did he looked smug. He stopped by at the end of the day, smiling again.  
>"How about I pick you up at 7?"<br>"Okay."  
>"Great. Tyler will meet us at the restaurant."<br>"Okay," Caroline repeated, nerves starting up again.  
>"Do you need help carrying anything?"<br>"Sure." Caroline handed him the teddy bear and balloons, grabbing her purse and jacket.  
>"So why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" Caroline shrugged, laughing as Jeremy had to rearrange the balloons to see.<br>"It's not a big deal or anything."  
>"I disagree," Jeremy murmured gently.<br>"Hm," Caroline said, letting it go. Jeremy stuffed the bear and balloons in her trunk, eyes straying to the dress hanging in the backseat for a moment.  
>"I'm looking forward to tonight," he offered. Caroline blushed yet <em>again<em>.  
>"Me too." Jeremy just smiled.<br>"I'll see you then." He held her door open and closed it once she was in.

Caroline's stomach was fluttering almost painfully the entire time she got ready. She looked fantastic, as good as she got, and she knew that. That wasn't the problem. She still had no idea what she was doing at that was mostly the problem. All she really knew was that she wanted to do this. She still worried if she was making a horrible mistake. But it wasn't like she'd agreed to anything binding. What was the worst that could happen really? She took a deep breath and held it before letting it out slowly. Everything was going to be fine. It was just dinner. It wasn't likely to change her entire life or anything like that. Everything was going to be fine. Her heart leapt into her throat as the doorbell rang and she answered it, smiling immediately. "Wow, you look _great_," she murmured, hand tightening on her clutch. Jeremy was wearing a black suit with a maroon button down shirt, the top few buttons open to reveal his throat in a way that both drew Caroline's attention and made her want to lick it. Her cheeks heated at the thought. She hadn't expected the look from Jeremy. Tyler maybe… Jeremy shook his head slightly.  
>"Um," he let out, "sorry I just…well…wow." He swallowed and blinked slowly. "You look absolutely fantastic Caroline." He seemed to recover then, offering a smile that made her stomach tighten.<br>"Thank you. Should we go?"  
>"Of course." Caroline couldn't stop smiling. Jeremy opened her door for her both getting in and out of the car and that was enough to soften the fact that he answered a text message at nearly every red light. He gently let his arm rest at the small of her back as he guided her in. All in all, by the time they were actually seated Caroline's heart was fluttering gently. She hardly even noticed the empty chair. The dining room was intimate and Caroline found herself leaning closer to Jeremy was their waiter handed them menus. Caroline opened hers as Jeremy answered yet another text. She bit her lip and glanced down, wondering if it was crossing the line asking him why he kept texting. She had to assume it was Tyler but really what could be going on?<p>

The menu successfully distracted her as she noticed that there were no prices listed. She took a calming breath and tried not to get worked up all over again. She hadn't asked for anything really special. If they felt like spending the money…well that was their decision. Right? She bit her lip and nodded to herself. "Tyler should be here soon. Do you want to get an appetizer while we wait?"  
>"If you want," she answered hesitantly, twisting an earring nervously. Jeremy smiled briefly.<br>"Wine?" She shrugged helplessly, forcing herself to drop her hand. He chuckled.  
>"Relax Caroline. I'm not trying to brag and God knows Tyler would if he was here but he knows the owner. You make a lot of connections owning your own business." The words soothed her slightly and she managed a smile.<br>"I just didn't want you guys to like…break the bank."  
>"Don't worry," he said, covering her hand. "We'll take care of everything tonight."<br>"Okay." The waiter returned and Jeremy ordered a bottle of wine that sounded expensive and crab cakes. They were both out before Caroline realized it and they shared them while they covered the bases. Family, growing up, and they'd just started on music when Tyler arrived. He laid a hand on Jeremy's shoulder briefly before going to kiss Caroline's cheek and sitting down. He wore a black suit as well, a black button up shirt underneath. The top buttons on his shirt were open as well and for a moment Caroline drifted into a fantasy of Tyler yanking off a tie Jeremy had tried to put on and convincing him to open the top buttons. She took a gulp of wine.  
>"I hear congratulations are in order," he said, smiling enough to show his dimples. Caroline couldn't help but smile back. "Sorry I was late," he offered quickly.<br>"I am more than capable of keeping Caroline entertained," Jeremy cut in, before he could explain why.  
>"Of course Jer," Tyler said, smile widening. "But I think we're all happier now that I'm here." After a moment Caroline thought that maybe he was right. She tried not to dwell on it.<p>

_A/N: So I am really really really REALLY sorry. I don't think I've ever gone this long without updating a story. This one absolutely just crapped out on me. Then it fought me tooth and nail. Then I got distracted by other stories. So I just really am sorry. _

_I _think _it might go to six parts, which I'm pretty sure is the last thing you want to hear right now. But I mean…that's just the brief plot I have right now. It'd be really weird to shove everything else I want to do in one mega chapter. Two is going to be big enough I think. _

_Anyways. _

_Please consider forgiving me and I will try extra hard to have an update up reasonably soon (ie within two weeks…) That's about the soonest I can even imagine._

_Sorry again. _


	5. Distracted

Caroline had the thought that Jeremy's body was the only thing keeping her connected to the ground. Another moment passed with his lips teasing along hers and then the door shut behind them. Tyler's hands found her hips again, his mouth pressing to the back of her neck. Caroline released an embarrassing sound into Jeremy's mouth, almost a mewl. She should feel bad about this. Two men at once and she was giving it up on the first date. But the deal had pretty much been sealed when Tyler helped her with her napkin, hands lingering on her thighs longer than necessary and don't ask her why Tyler and Jeremy feeding each other and then her tiramisu was so hot because she couldn't put it into words. Bottom line was that yes, she was doing this. She was sleeping with two men in a relationship and she didn't even care that she was. A hand snaked under her skirt and she gasped in surprise. Jeremy's lips curled on hers. She'd have expected that from Tyler, but his hands were still firmly on her hips as they moved through the dark apartment. Seemingly at the thought Tyler's hands skidded up her ribs, settling at the zipper of her dress. She nearly smiled too. That was more like she expected. The rasp of the zipper and the flush of air against her back made her shiver. She slid her hands up Jeremy's chest, slipping the buttons free and earning a hum of approval from him. He continued walking backwards, shouldering open a door before sidestepping. He tossed her onto the bed, getting a squeal out of her. Caroline let her heels drop to the floor and looked back to them, smiling without thinking. Her stomach tightened as shivers raced over her skin. Tyler slid off his jacket before opening the buttons on the sleeves of his shirt. Jeremy toed out of his shoes, his own shirt still hanging open. Caroline licked her lips in a nervous anticipation, still tasting the caramel of desert on them.  
>"Hm," she let out, still smiling. They both continued to undress and she scooted back on the massive bed before rising to her knees. She took the hem of her dress in both hands before pulling it up, lifting the fabric off her body totally. Both men had frozen and pleasant heat suffused her entire body. It was kind of nice to be the center of attention. Tyler abandoned his shirt and stepped towards the bed, Jeremy moved forward as well, apparently thinking along the same lines. Caroline swallowed quickly and let her dress fall to the sheets.<p>

Jeremy kissed her, his hand finding the back of his neck. Caroline gasped when Tyler snapped the band of her underwear. His hands settled on her hips and she shot him a playful glare before going back to Jeremy. They all froze when her phone started ringing in the other room. She sighed in relief without meaning to. "It's my unknown ringtone. Ignore it."  
>"You have an unknown ringtone?" Tyler questioned in her ear, dropping a kiss to her neck.<br>"You're complaining right now?" she demanded, turning to him, one hand still on Jeremy's shoulder. Jeremy chuckled.  
>"Not at all," Tyler amended, fingers sliding under fabric to pull it out of the way. Jeremy guided her back to him and she let her hands slip under the gaping collar of his shirt, sliding it down his shoulders. He hummed his approval, drifting down her neck after a moment. Tyler was unhooking her bra, still solely focused on getting her naked apparently. She couldn't help a slight moan as Jeremy pulled it out of the way when it was free instead. She felt dizzy for just a split second. They really were good together. She giggled slightly even as more arousal curled in her stomach.<br>"What?" Jeremy huffed against her lips.  
>"Oh..mm…nothing."<br>"Nothing?" he asked, drawing back. Caroline flushed, smiling again.  
>"Nothing," she said brightly.<br>"Jer come here," Tyler cut in, watching Caroline with dark eyes. Jeremy smiled and pulled back further, leaning towards Tyler. Caroline frowned as the motion forced her hands out of his shirt. Tyler started undoing the buttons of Jeremy's shirt, leaning towards his neck after another moment. Jeremy gasped and arched into him. Caroline bit her lip. This should not be as hot as it was…it shouldn't. Tyler opened his shirt and yanked it free, hands sliding around to his back and pressing him forward. His head moved to the other side of Jeremy's neck and Jeremy moaned. When Tyler pulled back there was a red outline of teeth. Caroline moaned quietly. "I think she likes to watch," Tyler offered, smirking at her. Jeremy's eyes cracked open.  
>"Still nothing?" he asked, hands settling on Tyler's shoulders.<p>

Caroline gulped before nodding.  
>"Still nothing," she managed breathlessly. Jeremy didn't answer; he smiled for a second before kissing Tyler. Caroline flicked her hair over her shoulder and settled back onto the pillows. Jeremy kissed down Tyler's chest and she curled her hands in the sheets to stop herself from doing anything rash. Jeremy shrugged out of his shirt and balled it up before throwing it to the floor. His hands went back to Tyler, ripping his shirt open. Caroline bit at her lip. Tyler groaned softly, eyes flicking closed as he leaned back on his hands. Jeremy slid his belt open and Caroline caught her breath. Tyler groaned again, grasping at Jeremy's hair as Jeremy nosed at the bulge in his slacks. Caroline bit her lip again, harder, trying to stay quiet. She shrank back, body curling. They were trying to kill her. She was mostly sure. "Okay okay!" she let out, just as Jeremy's lips opened. "I was only thinking you were really good together now if you don't <em>both <em>get over _here_ I'm leaving." Jeremy sat up, smiling; Tyler tilted his head towards her, smirking.  
>"We know we are," he said, pushing Jeremy towards her.<br>"Is this better?" Jeremy questioned, leaning over her, smiling wider.  
>"Much," she allowed, gasping as his fingertips walked up her thigh. Jeremy grunted slightly as Tyler yanked his slacks off. Laughing slightly, Caroline kissed him again. Jeremy pressed closer, his chest against hers for a pleasant moment. Tyler pressed a kiss to her knee before pulling it towards him. His hand trailed up the inside of her thigh and she shivered, eyes dropping to him. Tyler was biting his lip, eyes focused on what his hand was doing.<br>"You're soaked," he said conversationally. Caroline blushed, trying to scowl.  
>"You don't have to comment," she muttered. Tyler smirked.<br>"As if it's a bad thing."  
>"Tyler shut the fuck up." Tyler just laughed, smacking Jeremy's ass. Caroline laughed too, cutting off when Tyler's fingers slid inside without warning.<p>

"Oh my God," she gasped, head falling back. Jeremy kissed her jaw.  
>"He tends to do that," he breathed. Caroline shivered at the words. Tyler pressed another kiss to her knee and she pressed closer, sliding down in the frame of Jeremy's arms. Tyler rolled his wrist, thumb sliding over her clit slowly. She whimpered, Jeremy's tongue dashing across her lips. His hand teased down her shoulder and then back up her ribs, fingertips gliding over the side of her breast before pinching the nipple. She moaned again, sparks starting across her skin. Tyler kissed up the inside of her thigh, teeth scraping lightly. Caroline shivered again. Jeremy sucked on her neck, laughing softly as she squirmed.<br>"Mm are you trying to kill me?"  
>"We haven't even gotten started yet," Tyler warned softly. Caroline shoved up on her elbows, pushing Jeremy back.<br>"Okay well how about we save the torture for next time okay? How about this time we just get to it?"  
>"Next time?" Jeremy questioned, tucking hair behind her ear. He half smiled, cheeks flushing.<br>"Well I mean," she looked down only to see Tyler before jerking her head away from both of them. "Just I mean-" She was five seconds from jumping out of bed and making a break for it.  
>"Sounds good to me," Tyler announced, pulling her towards him by the hips. A quick kiss to the inside of her thigh was the last warning she had before his mouth was right between her legs. Caroline's lips dropped open as her eyes closed tightly.<br>"Fuck," she exhaled, one hand dropping to his hair and curling there. "Shouldn't you…not be good at that…?" she panted. Tyler didn't respond and Caroline's whole body bowed desperately as he continued.  
>"We weren't always with each other," Jeremy teased in her ear.<p>

She moaned before biting her lip again. Of course they weren't. They wouldn't exactly be with her now would they?  
>"How are we doing this?" she questioned, eyes still closed in case they thought about crossing. Tyler pulled back and she peeked to see what he was doing.<br>"Your turn," he said, looking to Jeremy.  
>"Mm," Jeremy let out. She looked towards him in time for him to look back to Tyler. Tyler smiled.<br>"Alright."  
>"Alright what?" Caroline questioned, considering trying to catch her breath. Neither man answered. Tyler slid from the bed and Jeremy took his place, lowering over her, one arm holding him up.<br>"Objections?" he asked, free hand smoothing hair from her face again.  
>"No," she managed, shaking her head quickly. Her heart started hammering in her chest, almost painfully. As if the organ had only just realized that this was now happening. "Holy shit," she let out as Tyler moved behind Jeremy, handing him a condom. One hand clapped over her mouth. Tyler chuckled.<br>"Perhaps not the best phrasing," he said, eyes alight.  
>"Oh fuck you," she snapped, again without thinking.<br>"Next time," he teased, winking. She stuck out her tongue before sliding her hands over Jeremy's shoulders and around his neck.  
>"Why do I feel like I'll be the peacekeeper?" Jeremy questioned, kissing her lightly as he busied his hands.<br>"Because you will be babe," Tyler answered simply. Caroline didn't have a chance to answer. Jeremy slid lower, tongue teasing the edges of her lips. He thrust in without warning and it stole her breath. Again she thought he was more like Tyler than she realized. Her spine arched and she clung to him. Jeremy rocked against her gently, only enough to have her hands curled in fists against his skin. By the time he was pressed flush against her, Tyler's body sandwiching his between them, Caroline thought she was going to lose her mind.

"If one of you doesn't move," she half threatened, breathless. Tyler pulled back and slammed in so hard Jeremy moaned and rocked deeper into her. A gasp slipped out and her hands tightened in the hair at the nape of Jeremy's neck. Tyler pulled back again and Jeremy followed. They slowly built a rhythm. Each of Tyler's thrusts only pushed Jeremy deeper and Caroline couldn't catch her breath.  
>"Ty fuck," Jeremy groaned suddenly, one hand catching strands of Caroline's hair as it fisted in the pillow. "You have to slow down," he huffed. Tyler kissed his shoulder in response. Caroline only arched closer, squeezing her thighs around Jeremy's hips.<br>"No, keep going," she breathed in his ear, "I'm close too." Jeremy huffed again and Caroline pulled him in for a kiss.  
>"We should really work on your stamina Jer," Tyler teased. He groaned suddenly and Jeremy's lips curled. Jeremy broke apart only long enough to say,<br>"Shut the fuck up Lockwood." He kissed Caroline again then, swallowing her moan. One of his hands lifted away from the mattress, sliding into the limited space between their bodies. He angled differently to accommodate the touch before running his thumb in a slow circle around her clit. She arched, moaning far too loudly.  
>"Jeremy…God…I need- please. Jeremy." She tried to press even closer needing just a little more. Her whole body was drawn tight with the need, the need that was so taut and close to snapping. Tyler's fingertips teased down her calf for a moment and she moved one of her hands to grip his shoulder. Jeremy's thumb pressed against her clit before running over it and back rapidly. Caroline tried to hold on, but letting go felt too good. She twisted as she lost control of her body, shoving her face into Jeremy's shoulder as she screamed. Everything went hot for a few moments and she remembered to breathe belatedly. Tyler and Jeremy groaned in sync before Tyler rolled off, probably so they wouldn't crush her. "That was impressive," Caroline mumbled her entire body too heavy and limp to move.<br>"You haven't seen anything," Tyler commented, slapping Jeremy's ass before getting out of bed. Jeremy half waved a hand at him before pulling out and flopping on his back next to Caroline.

Tyler came back with a washcloth and a small trash can. He dropped the trashcan next to the bed and dropped the washcloth on Jeremy's chest before rounding the bed and sliding under the sheets.  
>"You're going to sleep?" Caroline demanded.<br>"Why," Tyler questioned, eyes closed, "did you want a ride home stark naked?"  
>"Ignore him," Jeremy said, tossing the washcloth and hitting him in the face.<br>"I had a long day," Tyler grumbled, throwing the washcloth back. Jeremy laughed quietly but didn't say anything else.  
>"Did you want to go?" he asked after a moment. Caroline shook her head, stifling a yawn. She could still feel the wine and going all the way home seemed an awful lot to do. "Sleep?" She nodded, smiling slightly. Jeremy slid off the bed before helping her get under the sheets. He followed her after another moment.<br>"You're quite lovely," she said as he kissed her cheek, "I really like you Jeremy."  
>"I really like you too," Jeremy whispered, "and so does Tyler," he said louder. Tyler grunted noncommittally. Caroline couldn't help a quiet giggle as she curled up on Jeremy's pillow.<br>"Don't want to upset him," she whispered conspiratorially.  
>"Since when?" Tyler snorted.<br>"Shut up Lockwood," Caroline called over her shoulder before turning back. Tyler pinched her without warning and she screamed, scooting closer to Jeremy. Jeremy laughed, wrapping an arm around her.  
>"You can get him back later," he offered.<br>"We can plan together," she returned.  
>"I heard that," Tyler said.<br>"Good," Caroline returned. He slid close and she tensed, relaxing marginally as he simply looped an arm over her waist.  
>"This is going to be fun," he offered.<p>

She was the first awake in the morning. She was facing Tyler, and found Jeremy and Tyler's hands entwined on her hip. She had to laugh softly. They were…adorable. She moved their arms slowly before slipping out at the foot of the bed. Her fingers caught the collar of a shirt and she pulled it on as she padded towards the kitchen. Coffee was definitely needed this morning. She gave an appreciative sniff as she filled the maker and leaned against the counter as she waited on it. She was still inhaling slowly when she caught a whiff of Tyler. His shirt then. The pot was half full when Tyler joined her, plaid pants clinging to his hips. "Good morning," he said softly, smoothing her hair. She smiled.  
>"Morning."<br>"Eggs or pancakes?" Caroline spiked a brow, tempted to make a remark about him cooking but murmured,  
>"Pancakes," instead. He smiled, as if he knew she'd held back. He set the skillet on the stove and flicked a knob before turning back,<br>"Oh," he murmured, "we got you something."  
>"What?" Caroline returned, glancing up from her chipped toenails to him. He went back to the bedroom, returning with his jacket in hand.<br>"Happy birthday." He handed her a small white box before tossing his jacket towards the couch and returning to the stove.  
>"You didn't have to-"<br>"We wanted to," Jeremy cut her off.  
>"Oh," she let out. After another moment she managed to lift the lid, revealing an oval silver pendant with flowers and dark red stones. "It's beautiful," she said, looking back to both of them. "Thank you."<br>"We meant to give it to you last night but ah,"  
>"We got distracted," Tyler finished for him. "We picked it out together though."<br>"That's who you were texting!" Caroline accused, shooting a fake glare at Jeremy.  
>"Guilty," he said, stepping closer and taking the box from her. He lifted the necklace out and leaned closer to put it on for her. "Happy birthday," he murmured, fingers teasing along her neck for a moment longer.<br>"Thanks," she said, smiling.  
>"I'm gonna jump in the shower," Jeremy announced, leaving the kitchen. Caroline pulled herself onto the counter, one hand catching the pendant.<p>

It was quiet for several minutes.  
>"He really likes you," Tyler said, still at the stove. Caroline bit her lip.<br>"And what about you?" Tyler was silent for a long moment before glancing over his shoulder shortly.  
>"If we're doing this we're doing this," he said, "so don't hurt him." She nodded.<br>"No, of course not." Tyler turned back to the stove and Caroline wondered if that meant the conversation was over. "But," she said softly, pausing as his shoulders tensed, "I mean…what about you and I?" He was silent again and Caroline frowned. "If you're only doing this for him," she hazarded, "then it won't work. You have to know that."  
>"It's not just for him," Tyler admitted, still focused on the pancakes. They fell into a silence that was a bit more comfortable and Caroline felt as though she was treading water rather than drowning. Jeremy returned as Tyler was finishing the pancakes and he paused at the counter, stepping closer to Caroline before kissing her softly.<br>"What was that for?" she asked, laughing.  
>"It was I brushed my teeth good morning," he said, smiling.<br>"Good to know."  
>"Breakfast," Tyler announced, stepping behind Jeremy and kissing his neck. Jeremy's hands fell to the counter on either side of Caroline and Tyler's hands framed his after another moment. Caroline flushed with a pleasant heat, thinking she could get used to this. Jeremy tugged on the tail of Tyler's shirt before leaning to kiss her jaw. Her phone starting ringing again, making him pause.<br>"And that's Jim," she sighed unhappily.  
>"Jim?"<br>"The boss," Jeremy sighed as well. He slipped from between them and grabbed her clutch before bringing it back.

"Forbes," Jim barked, "where were you last night? I tried to call you from home."  
>"Oh uh," she stammered, "I was…out." It was true enough anyways.<br>"Never mind that never mind. How soon can you get to Paris?"  
>"Paris?" she repeated stupidly. Jeremy's gaze shot to her immediately, Tyler's was a bit slower and a bit more confused. "Do you need a decision right away?" she asked, dipping her head.<br>"By noon," Jim snapped. She sighed, fingers dropping off her necklace.

_A/N: How many times can I say I'm sorry? I cannot even. I started way too many projects and tried to take a 20 credit hour quarter and work part time. Obviously it did not work out for me. So I am truly sorry for how long you guys have had to wait. This is not the end. There is an epilogue/other chapter thing. I haven't written it yet but it's already planned out. I will not be working on anything else until this is done. So it should actually be soon. _

_Thank you so much for your patience. _


	6. Paris

Caroline tugged on her purse straps as she stood awkwardly in line. Her stomach was unsettled and she huffed out another irritated breath. She could practically feel a headache coming on. Pretty much everything was blaring _wrong, wrong, wrong _but it was too late now. The decision had been made. Her free hand drifted through her hair before settling at the pendant around her neck again. She was half surprised that the etchings hadn't worn away with the way she'd been holding it and running her thumb over it to soothe her nerves. It half broke her heart to be wearing it but at the same time she couldn't bear the thought of not having it on. She hadn't taken it off since Jeremy had put it on. That sent her into a mental tailspin. She dipped her head and dropped her hand from her purse to pinch the bridge of her nose.  
><em>"You have to go." <em> He'd said it as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Part of Caroline hadn't even wanted to argue. She hated that part of herself. But Jeremy made a good argument. She'd wanted this for years. She'd worked her ass off for this. Not to mention, Tyler was cool as a cucumber about the whole thing. She had to admit, that stung a little bit. He was kind of detached and she knew that but to not even say a thing? She sighed. It wouldn't have worked out anyways. It could have but chances were incredibly slim. And if she'd given up Paris for a failed relationship she'd be bitter about it for the rest of her life. In the end, there really only was one option.

She shouldn't even be upset. Not really. They'd only technically gone on one date. Yeah the friendship had been nice but surely she'd make friends in Paris. Friends who she didn't want to sleep with and mess up their lives. She heaved a quiet sigh. Really, it was better for everyone if she left. She needed to go. Thinking like that was pointless. She was already gone. One glance around confirmed it. There weren't berets or baguettes. Twinkling lights or charming cafes. Then again, she was still in the airport. Trying to get a cup of coffee before braving finding a taxi. At least most of the people here still spoke English. Yeah Caroline could speak French, she wouldn't be here if she couldn't, but there was the speed of the words to contend with, not to mention what was sure to be a horrible American accent. She sighed quietly again. It was better to just not think about it for now. Everything was going to be okay. Eventually. Sometimes in life you had to make choices, even if they were hard. Even though this one had seemed unbearable. But Jeremy, conflicted as he surely was, had wanted her to go. Tyler obviously had as well. Her head began pounding and she shifted slightly in her shoes, tired of standing still. The line moved and she stepped forward again before sighing to herself. She'd made the right decision. She knew that. She just…needed some time to adjust. That was all. Surely. She forced herself to think about that instead.

The coffee wasn't anything great. It was just shitty airport coffee in a Parisian cup. She blew out yet another sigh and pulled her tiny suitcase behind her. Might as well bite the bullet and find a taxi to get to her hotel. It was easier than she'd expected and the driver even loaded her meager suitcase for her. Coffee clenched in one hand, pendant in the other, she sagged into the seat and rested her head on the glass as she looked out. It was surreal, finally being here. She didn't really have any words for Paris. It was. Well it was just like thousands of people had said. It was charming. And beautiful. She loved it. The part of her that didn't, the small sad part, she pushed down and ignored. The hotel was nice; she'd certainly stayed in worse. She took an excessively long shower and curled up in a robe before dozing for a while. It was strange, leaving Friday night and arriving Saturday afternoon. French TV didn't entertain her for long and she flipped it off before dressing and deciding to explore. Paris was just as charming up close. She passed restaurant after restaurant and even a street fair before spying a gallery. She half smiled at all the bright canvases in the window. Tempted as she was, she only paused before continuing on. After a few hours, when she'd wandered too far, hailed a taxi back. She considered sleeping as she crossed the lobby, surprised when an attendant from the desk practically jumped in front of her.  
>"Madmoiselle For," he said, "there is a gentleman waiting for you in the bar."<br>"It's Forbes," she answered distractedly. The French and their silent consonants. He nodded, smiling, and pointed in the general direction of what she assumed was the bar. Wondering if the company had sent someone, she headed for the doorway.

Since she didn't know what she was supposed to be looking for she took a seat and waited for the bartender.  
>"Parlez-vous anglais?" someone questioned.<br>"Oh, yes," she answered, turning towards the voice. Caroline froze, one hand still half on the bar. "Tyler?" she demanded, voice going up several octaves. Tyler smirked.  
>"Hello Caroline." She'd only managed a strangled,<br>"Wha…?" when Jeremy appeared, taking the stool on the other side of her.  
>"Didn't Tyler tell you? He's got several artists in the city that he works closely with."<br>"I think I would have remembered," she said, cheeks flaming to life as her hands curled in her lap.  
>"I took some vacation time," Jeremy offered, smiling. Tyler slid onto the stool he'd been standing by, fingertips tracing over Caroline's neck, pausing at the chain before slipping away.<br>"So you're both…here," she managed faintly.  
>"Not that we expect anything out of you," Jeremy added after a moment. She giggled shortly.<br>"We flew across an ocean but we don't want anything, really," she teased.  
>"If you're offering," Tyler breathed, leaning closer. She turned to scowl at him.<br>"Like you even care that I left Lockwood." Tyler leaned back, glancing away before flagging down the bartender. He didn't say anything.  
>"Tyler already had this trip planned," Jeremy murmured, twisting some of her hair around his finger slowly. Caroline snuck a glance at Tyler, who was more or less glaring at his glass on the bar.<br>"You were always going to come after me," she realized.  
>"I'm a stubborn ass," he allowed before downing his drink.<p>

Caroline touched his arm slowly, muscles jumping under her fingers. She leaned closer.  
>"Sometimes I say things I shouldn't," she admitted.<br>"Yeah," he agreed, turning towards her.  
>"If you're done drinking," she whispered, lips drifting closer.<br>"Done," he said quickly. Caroline smiled before slipping from her stool, only checking once that they were following. Tyler kissed her first, in the elevator. She couldn't breathe. She could feel Jeremy pressing closer behind her, kissing the back of her neck, sighing against her skin. Her chest fluttered quickly. She wasn't sure how they made it into her room, honestly she couldn't even remember getting the key card out. Clothes were sliding off and skin was on skin and as they fell into bed Caroline thought that was what mattered, that was all that mattered.

She woke tucked into Jeremy's arms, glancing Tyler in a chair by the window. "Don't move," he said, "the lighting is perfect." Sighing lightly, she remained where she was until Tyler stood, pad of hotel paper falling to his side.  
>"Let me see." She slid from the bed and crossed to him, pulling it from his hand. "This is beautiful," she allowed, smiling as she stroked the edge of the page.<br>"Just a quick sketch," he muttered dismissively.  
>"I'm glad you came," she told him, catching his arm with her free hand. "I know it's a risk and none of us are sure where this is going but…I'm still glad." Tyler smiled, tilting her chin up.<br>"It is a risk," he agreed, "but you just don't understand. I thought it wasn't possible to love him more than I did. Seeing him with you…" One shoulder lifted in a shrug. "I do. It's like you're this missing piece that we never realized we didn't have." She glanced back to the drawing, cheeks flushing.  
>"You should be in this," she breathed, looking at Jeremy and her sleeping forms again.<br>"If Jeremy ever wakes up first I'll be in that one," Tyler teased. He kissed her forehead before rounding the bed and dropping onto it, barely holding himself over Jeremy. He kissed him, Jeremy waking with a muffled groan. Caroline had to smile, watching them. "We're in the city of love with a beautiful woman and you want to sleep," Tyler said, ruffling his hair. Jeremy pushed him to the free side of the bed before stretching, sheet sliding down his hips.  
>"Fine, fine. What do you want to do?"<br>"Anything but stare at this hotel ceiling." There was a pause and they both looked to her. She smiled again, shaking her head slightly.  
>"The Eiffel Tower then?"<p>

_A/N: So okay. I kind of love/hate this ending. It's not really an ending and I know that. But as it is pretty well known three way relationships are very difficult so there's really no way for me to know if they're going to make it or not. I'm a romantic so I think they will but obviously realists will not agree with me and overall I just think that this is the best way to end it. Knowing that they are going to try. _

_I honestly just couldn't see it ending any other way. _

_For the last time on this story, I truly apologize for the wait. _

_Thank you for reading. _


End file.
